Defeat Leopardmon and restored Memories
They are exploring around the Castle and Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon are looking at the Xros Loader and the their item Shoutmon: Who was it? Who's was Loyal to us and a Partner to us? They wants to remember who it was and doesn't know Shoutmon: Nothing. Damemon: Nope. Gumdramon: No clue. Komasan: Don't remember? Shoutmon: No. We only remember Taiga and his Friends. Come on, do you remember anything at all? Jibanyan: (Sigh) Nope, Sorry, Shoutmon. It's important, but we just can't remember... I don't want to be, but I'm get so worried, nyan. Whisper: Then we should make a promise! All: Huh? Whisper: What you said back there makes my mindmgot an idea. Whatever you make a promise that's so big and huge. Maybe it gives you the courage to face the fear! Damemon: Courage... USApyon: Yeah! Let's do this! Even if we get scared, or in trouble- or even if we get seperated- Whisper: Or even if we will forget each of here- Komasan: Losing our mind. Komajiro: And our memories. Gumdramon: Whatever happens- We're friends. USApyon: All for one and one for all. Back to Taiga and his friends They are look after Psychemon and then Leopardmon appeared Hours later Leopardmon walk out off the door and then Impmon appeared Impmon: You have some nerve to show your treasonous face around here... some never indeed- Impmon: Treasonous? I don't know what you are talking about. Leopardmon: Why you, let Taiga and his friends go? If it weren't for you needless meddling- We could have turned the Digimon Warriors to come and serve us. Impmon: Oh, yeah, your big plan. You use Taiga and his Friends to rewrite Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's Memory piece by little piece. And they turns into theirmtotal puppet. Then, using Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon, Taiga, Yuuya and Nikorai together, you and Cursadermon overthrow the Organization. Am I correct? I would say that YOU are the traitor, Leopardmon. Leopardmon: Since when you were so suspicious to us? Impmon: Do you think one of us have a heart to believe anyone? Leopardmon: Really. So you only eliminate Luck to obtain proof of our plan? Impmon That, I didn't want to do, because it was your order. He bring out his weapon Impmon: And remember this: "You must Eliminate the traitor." I always do this, Leopardmon. Hours later Impmon: Cursadermon paid the price for disloyalty when she disappeared... you must do the same! He attack him Impmon: The Organization's betrayed in that name, I will defeat you. Leopardmon: This line but not you. Impmon: Well, had to try it once, you know. He attacked him again and he bring out Something and it was Taiga, Yuuya and Nikorai Impmon: Don't tell me you use them as your Sheild. Won't do you any good, I'm afraid. Leopardmon: I wonder. Are you listening, Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon? Then Shoutmon and his Friends made it Leopardmon: Impmon said he's willing to hit Taiga and his Friends to get me. You won't let that happen, will ya? Impmon: Aw, man. You're Leopardmon's puppet now? Shoutmon: Once you're done, he's next! Impmon: Hmph. Now, Shoutmon. We've got more in common than you might think. I'd really rather not fight you... But I can't dishonour the Organization, now, can I? He's fighting him and he has been Defeated Impmon: You're better than I though you'd be. It was worth saying you after all. Gumdramon: Saving us? What are you talking about? Impmon: Sorry, I would hate to keep the suspense. He Disappeared Damemon: Impmon. They know that Leopardmon is gone and they went to the door Hours Later Shoutmon and his friends has found Leopardmon with Taiga, Nikorai and Yuuua Leopardmon: You've defeated Impmon? (chuckled) The Power of Mystic, Warrior and Guardian's Digimon power- how I've longed to make it my own. Gumdramon: Let them go now! Leopardmon: You've no chance of winning. Boys... Erase Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's Memory. They all Realized what he said Yuuya: You mean, they will... Leopardmon: Yes. Their Data and their Hearts will be gone forever. Whisper: Their Data and their Heart's gone? Jibanyan: You can do that, nyan? Leopardmon: I'd rather have preferred him unmarred, but he can be build- more to my liking wish time. Boys, do it.. Nikorai: We can't. Shoutmon and his friends forgive us even when we received them. So how could I destroy their heart and their data? There's no way! We don't care what happens to us. We won't hurt them!IWe won't do it! Leopardmon: Then you will-power Shoutmon: Do it, Taiga! Wemdon't care! You can erase our Memories! Whisper: What! Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, are you crazy!! Gumdramon: Who will we look after if we don't have Nikorai and his friends? So just do it! Erase our memories. Destroy our heart and data. Damemon: We promised! We'll always protect you! You have to believe me! Taiga: Shoutmon... Nikorai: Gumdramon... Yuuya: Damemon... Shoutmon: We don't need any memories to take on someone like Leopardmon! Jibanyan: That's right, nayn! Even if Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon forgets it all. Me, USApyon, Komasan, Komajiro and Whisper won't forget them! Whisper: He's right! We will remember everything about Shoutmon and His Friends! Gumdramon: You see. We'll had all our friends ' memories. So we can piece my own together again! Leopardmon: You brainless Digimin. If they uses their powers to erase your memory, you'll be nothing but an empty shell. Your hearts and your date will be no longer be able to feel or to care. Just like- UlforceVeedramon's failure imitation of your Psychemon. ????: You think? A portal is appeared and it was Replica Psychemon and he fight John Leopardmon: Impossible! Shoutmon: Psychemon! Psychemon: Not quite. Just an Imitation. Leopardmon: (Growl) You're a shell- shell who has had everything taken. Everything! Psychemon: What can you possibly think I ever had? Both my body, a data, my power and my heart are fake. But... there is one memory. I'll keep... even if it's just a lie! Whether it was a phantom promise or not... I will protect Taiga! Leopardmon: Foolish Digimon?.. He brings out his weapon and he's fight them Leopardmon: You would knowingly shackle your heart with a chain of memories born of lies? You would be one who has a heart, yet cast aside your heart's freedom? You turn from the truth because your hearts and date is weak- You will never defeat me! They are fighting him and they defeated him and then he's gone USApyon: Did we defeated him Dani? Shoutmon: Yeah. ??????: You could say that. It was Leopardmon and he's still alive Leopardmon: However what you destroyed was merely an illusion of me. Psychemon: Really!? He attack him and he disappeared Psychemon: Another imitation. They saw a door Gumdramon: Is he... Inside? Nikorai: Yep. Shoutmon I knew it. I can feel his power. It's trying to destroy my heart and my data. Komasan: You, we'll just take care of him together, Zura! USApyon: Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, let's go, Dani. Shoutmon: Psychemon... Protect Taiga and his friends. He heard what he said. Psychemon: You sure? Shoutmon: Can I? Psychemon: Sure. They heading to the door Jibanyan: This is it. The final battle, nyan! Komajiro: Are you ready, Zura? They walk to the door and then it open so went to find Leopardmon and he saw him Leopardmon: Soon the emptiness will suffer your heart and data- here in this world of nothingness! He's on a monster Leopardmon: As lightless oblivion devours you- drown in the ever blooming darkness! He's fighting him and then he got teleported, after that he has been Defeated Leopardmon: (Scream) He is Fading away and Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon left, They closed the Door and Gumdramon sealed it with his power of Mystic and the Door has disappeared Shoutmon: Your Alright, Psychemon? Psychemon: I'm not Psychemon, I'm a Fake. I'm not a Real Digimon. I can't remember why I was created or where or when... All that's inside of me- is time with you and Taiga. But I know those memories are not real. Whisper: Um, Taiga. Can't you use your Magic to put Psychemon's memory back to normal? Taiga: I don't, know- Psychemon: It's alright. I'll deal with that. He's going to leave Shoutmon: Psychemon, hold it! Who cares if someone created you? You are you and nobody else. You have your own heart inside you. Those feelings and memories are yours and yours alone. They're Special! Psychemon: Ace. You're a lucky Digimon King. I don't have to be real to see how really your feelings are. That's good enough. He left Shoutmon: Psychemon! Psychemon... USApyon: Can you put our memories back now? Taiga: Yes. Not remembering something doesn't really mean that it's gone. Whisper: What does that men? Yuuya: When you remember one thing, that leads to remembering another- and then another and then another. Our memories are connected. Many pieces are linked together like they're in the chain- that makes up each of us. We don't actually erase any memories- just take apart the links are rearrange then. You still have all your memories. Komasan: So you can put them back together, Zura? Nikorai: Yes, but first. We have to undo the chains of memories we made on my own. After we've done that, we have to gather up the memories scattered across each of your heart's and then reconnect them. It might take some time. But I think it might work No- it will work. We're Sure of it. It's our turn to look after you. Damemon: Okay. We all can trust you. Whisper Realize something Whisper: Hold on! You said you'd have to undo the link of the memories you made. But that mean we will- Yuuya: Yes. You won't be able to remember anything about this Castle. Shoutmon: Not even you and you friends? Taiga: We are so sorry. It's the only way, I'm afraid. They turned back Taiga: Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, you got a choice to make. You can lose your memories if this Castle and reclaim your old ones... or keep your memories here and give up the Memories that you lost. Gumdramon: Do we have to... choice? Yuuya: Yeah. They know they will forget Taiga and his friends and this Castle, but they can't not do it and now they made their choice Shoutmon: Make us like we was. Yuuya: Well, Alright. Nobody needs to keep a bunch of memories that aren't real, right? You want to remember all of the people who are really important you. Anybody would choose that. Hours later They made it to the Chamber pod to recovered the memories Jibanyan: All we need to do is to sleep in that? Taiga: Yeah. It will take a while, but We'll take care of you. Komasan: But, when we wake up, we won't remember who you are anymore. Jibanyan And how can we ever thank you, nyan? Whisper: Don't worry about that. I'll just make a big note in my Yo-Kai Pad. And it will say, "Thank Taiga, Yuuya and Nikorai". Komajiro: Okay. That makes me feel better. USApyon: Well, good night. Yuuya: Good night, USApyon. He, Jibanyan, Whsiper, Komasan and Komajiro left Taiga: You too. Shoutmon: Sure. Yuuya: All of this may have started with a lie... but we're really am glad that we could meet you, Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon. Gumdramon: Yeah, even us. When we finally found you, and even when we remember your name, we were happy. The way we felt then- That was no lie. Nikorai: Goodbye. Damemon: Actually, it's not a goodbye. When we wake up, I'll find you. And then there will be no lies. We're gonna be friends for real. Promise us, okay? Nikorai: You're going to forget, making that promise. Shoutmon: If the chain of memories comes apart, the link will still be there, right? So the memory of our promise will always be inside us somewhere. I'm sure of it. Taiga: Yeah, I guess you're right. Okay, it's a promise. Gumdramon: Good. Until later. Gumdramon and Nikorai are holding hands, Shoutmon and Taiga are Fist Bump, Damemon and Yuuya are hugging and now the Digimon's went to their Chamber Pod Yuuya: A Promise... Hmm... Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, some of your memories's links are deep in the shadows of your heart and we won't be able to find them. But don't worry. You made another promise to someone who you could never replace. They are your light. The light within the darkness. Remember them, and all the memories lost in the shadows of your heart will come into the light. Gumdramon: Another Promise. Taiga: Look at the Xros Loader and your item,w e changed its shape when we changed your memory- But when you though of them just once, it went back to the way it was. They look at the Xros Loader and the Ring, Necklace and the Good Luck Charm and now the Chamber Pod's is closing and Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon sleeping In Shoutmon's Heart He closed his Eyes and Taiga appeared and then all the People he met has appeared even Psychemon and a boy Shoutmon: Taiki! Then he saw his Friends who he met them Shoutmon: My friends. Then he saw Taiga Fading Shoutmon: Taiga? Taiga: Don't worry about me. You might forget about me... but with our promise I can come back. Shoutmon: A Promise is a promise. Taiga: Yes. One day the light- it will be ours, and it will bring us together. Til then- I'll be in your heart. Shoutmon: Yes. Forgotten- but not lost. In Gumdramon's Heart He closed his Eyes and Nikoraimappeared and then all the People he met has appeared even Dracmon and a boy Gumdramon: Taigiru! Then he saw his Friends who he met them Gumdramon: My friends. Then he saw Nikorai Fading Nikorai: It's alright. You might forget about me... but with our promise I can come back. Gumdramon: A Promise is a promise. Nikorai: Yeah. One day the light- it will be ours, and it will bring us together. Til then- I'll be in your heart. Gumdramon: Yep. Forgotten- but not lost. In Damemon's Heart He closed his Eyes and Yuuya appeared and then all the People he met has appeared even Opposummon and a boy Damemon: Yuu! Then he saw his Friends who he met them Damemon: My friends. Then he saw Yuuya Fading Damemon: Yuuya? Yuuya: It's okay, Damemon. You might forget about me... but with our promise I can come back. Damemon: A Promise is a promise. Yuuya: Of coruse. One day the light- it will be ours, and it will bring us together. Til then- I'll be in your heart. Damemon: Sure. Forgotten- but not lost.